This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-25910, filed May 10, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the color temperature of displayed images according to a user's preference, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling display preference by using color temperature metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, the color temperature of output images provided to a user, i.e., a customer of image contents, has been adjusted by calculating the color temperature of the corresponding images in a user terminal.
However, according to such conventional techniques, it is difficult to reduce the cost of manufacturing user terminals since such user terminals must be manufactured to be able to compute the color temperatures of images. In addition, it is difficult to store the color temperatures of images, which are already computed, in a database as metadata and to re-use the metadata.